


Oh cum, all three faithful

by Wilson66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson66/pseuds/Wilson66
Summary: Rey Jackson achieved something she never realised she wanted; stability, and if that came in the hands of the Solo twins, well, what was a conventional lifestyle anyway?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo





	Oh cum, all three faithful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashcanWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWren/gifts).



> For Taz 💙
> 
> Be gentle it's my first time at writing this kinda ship & this kinda smut 😘
> 
> Azuwrite ❤️ the beloved beta who I must drive crazy!

[ ](https://ibb.co/jrkkpmJ)

Conventional wasn't a word you could describe her as, her start in life hadn’t been, left at the entrance to an hospital by a mother who either didn't have the means or the feeling to care for her, and fuck, neither had her teen years for that matter. Living in solidarity, relying on herself to survive, but when she finally reached adulthood, Rey Jackson achieved something she never realised she wanted; stability, and if that came in the hands of the Solo twins, well, what was a conventional lifestyle anyway?

Soft gasps escape Rey as the two most important men in her life descend to worship her.

Kylo, the older of the Solo brothers, stands behind her. Without opening her hazel eyes, she can feel his broad chest pressed tightly against her back, his plush lips sucking hungrily at her shoulder, the whiskers of his black moustache and goatee causing goosebumps to erupt against her skin 

Her head falls back against his chest, her neck open more for the onslaught as Kylo's twin devotes his attention to her chest, the crimson silk that covers Rey's cleavage is darkened by the licks that Ben lathers, her nipples pebbling due to the attention.

Rey's hand finds its way into Ben's raven hair, slightly shorter than his brother’s. The soft wisps cover his sensitive and slightly large ears, although when he shudders against her, Rey swears she wouldn't have it any other way.

The twins are a juxtaposition of one another, with Kylo being the fiery of the two with a temper that is renowned to everyone who knows him. Rey initially expected him to be a dominating lover, but when he had quietly waited for Rey or Ben to take the lead, both other parties had been shocked.

It was Ben that demanded and drove the others on, the quiet, reserved twin with the smooth, freshly shaved cheeks that would kiss Rey roughly before ripping her soaking underwear from her skin.

He's on his knees, staring up at her with a mixture of admiration and want. Waiting for her to give him the sign that he may continue, Rey can't help but shiver, Kylo whispering a mixture of filthy promises and declaration of how much they adore her, his large hands skimming down her toned stomach before gently pushing the silk chemise, revealing the black lace beneath.

Ben never takes his eyes off of Rey, and when she nods, he maintains it, gently pressing kisses to one thigh before moving onto the other.

Not to be outdone, Kylo gently pulls the chemise further till he's pulling it over Rey's head. She’s bared to them, with a body that she had spent most of her life comparing to the world's standard. Rey has never felt more beautiful than when she was being worshipped by the earth's most stunning men.

Kylo's hands reach her chest, his fingers encapsulating each breast, swallowing down her moans when he tweaks each nipple. Ben begins to devour, his tongue licking at her folds before finding her clit and wrapping his plush lips around it.

"Do you know how much we adore you?" Kylo murmurs. Rey's not sure if it's his words, the timber of his voice, or the actions of him and his brother, but she feels her body grow wetter.

"How did we ever get so lucky?" He continues, shifting to stand in front of her, Rey's body sagging slightly from the protection of him at her back, but remained standing when he kept ahold of her arm.

"I'm the lucky one," Rey gasps when she feels one of Ben's fingers breach her entrance, his tongue still maintaining its onslaught. 

"No, my precious girl," Kylo murmurs, brushing Rey's brown hair from her face, marveling at the way her hips role unconsciously against his brother’s tongue, "You're wrong." 

He leans over Ben, desperate to not ruin his brother’s movements, but hopeless to express his devotion. Well-tuned to the moans and gasps that escape her, he knows how Rey teeters on the edge.

Kylo's tongue plunges into her mouth, her moans lost in his mouth and her body in his arms when the shockwaves of her orgasm hit her. She slumps against him, her head hitting his collarbone, her eyes staring down at Ben still on his knees in the middle of them, a smug, satisfied smirk on his lips.

A groan escapes Kylo's throat when Rey's teeth nip against his bottom lip. "Do you know how precious you are to me?" 

Hazel eyes meet the intense whisky-coloured gaze staring down at her, her hand with the eternity ring they gifted her last year gently grasps Ben's jaw at her feet, causing his own dark gaze to stare up at her. " _Both_ of you." 

Kylo practically falls over Ben in his haste to hoist Rey into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as his hands grip tightly against her ass.

The air is knocked from her lungs when they land on the super king size bed, a must for a polyamorous couple where two out of three partners are well over six foot.

A deep grown is shared between them when Kylo pushes deep inside of her, both gasp for air at the way Rey's body tightens around his dick, even though she had already found her release with Ben's tongue.

The friction begins to build, the moans gain in volume and Rey can't help but claw her nails down his back at the feeling that builds in her gut, the gasp that escapes Kylo's throat ignites the delicious pleasure even more.

She feels it, the build of pressure, the warmth in her gut as Kylo sends her over the edge, the way her body milks him dry in achieving its goal of release. 

Sated and happy, Kylo presses a kiss to the button of her nose, his hand running over her cheek as he gently pulls out, both of them hissing slightly at the loss.

But Rey can't help but smile when she feels another pair of hands reach out from behind her and dance upon her skin, Ben's body not leaving her long to feel the cold from Kylo moving away.

She feels him open her thighs, his fingers reaching her clit in a well-rehearsed dance that he's managed to perfect in their time together.

The oversensitivity almost sends her over the edge instantly when Ben fills her up, his stutter of breath hot in her ear as he bites at the flesh of her neck, a tinge of pain comes from the sharpness of his skin as she reaches out and digs her nails into his forearm.

His pace is harsher than his brother’s. Rey adores how different her lovers are, although their goal of Rey reaching pleasure remains the same. 

With every snap of Ben's hip, Rey feels the pressure building once more. A groan escapes when one of Ben's hands finds its way around her neck, the feeling of being held doing something to her she can't explain.

His other hand drifts lower to her clit, his fingers finding that perfect rhythm.

"Fuck, your beautiful Rey," Ben murmurs in her ear, her eyes fighting to open when she feels Kylo's hand brushing her sweat-soaked hair from her face.

"So beautiful," he agrees with his twin, moving so his lips practically touch Rey's when he adds, "Let go Rey, be a good girl and come for Ben like you did for me." 

The tension snaps, fireworks blow behind her eyelids and Rey had never felt like the world has ever been so perfect.

Sometime later, with sweat drying on their skin, erratic heart beats returned to normal, Rey can't help but tightened her hold around the men in her arms. Kylo's slight scruff tickling against the oversensitive flesh of her neck.

Rey's flingers draw patterns across Ben's back, the quiet snores making her smile as she felt Kylo's kisses slowly patter out, his body relaxing as he also drifted to sleep.

Eyes drifting to the alarm clock on the nightstand at Ben's side, Rey sighs happily, placing a gentle kiss first to the bridge of Kylo's nose and the swell of Ben's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas boys," Rey whispers quietly before slowly joining her men in a contented slumber.

  
  



End file.
